Poligamia
by Nanami Hara
Summary: Escuche personas en la planta alta, me asuste. ¿Debería llamar a la policía? No, tal vez era Naruto haciéndome una de sus bromas. — ¿Así que te crees digno de la poligamia?—
1. Hoy fue un día de mierda

**Traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio al escuchar a mis vecinos dicutir xD**

**Dejen comentarios con su opinion.**

**Estare subiendo la continuacion cada semana al igual que mis demas fics.**

**Bye.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Entre por la puerta principal dando un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba molida por todo el trabajo.

La directora del hospital estaba de vacaciones con su nuevo marido y yo y la pobre Shizune nos las hemos tenido que apañar solas. El trabajo parecía nunca terminar además de las responsabilidades que tenía en la semana. Finalmente hoy me canse y deje a otra persona para que me relevara solo por este día.

Hoy mi marido llegaba tarde y mientras tanto podría ir a darme una larga ducha.

Cuando empecé a subir los escalones que se dirigían a la planta alta donde estaba nuestra habitación, a medio camino me encontré uno del par de zapatos que no encontraba hace unos días. Seguro Naruto volvió a hacerme una de sus bromas mientras se pasaba por la casa. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes que era él quien se estaba llevando mis zapatos.

Escuche personas en la planta alta, me asuste.

¿Debería llamar a la policía?

No, tal vez era Naruto haciéndome una de sus bromas.

Me puse de puntillas para no hacer tanto ruido y darle una sorpresa, aunque los tacones de aguja no me ayudaban de mucho.

Contuve una carcajada cuando me encontré en frente de la puerta del dormitorio, pero ni felicidad no duro mucho al escuchar una risa femenina, y no era la mía.

La puerta estaba entre abierta.

— ¿Dónde ese jabón?— La voz chillona hablo desde el baño de la habitación.

—Ya sabes que está en el estante de arriba— parecía bastante relajado.

Yo estaba en shock. Estaba con otra mujer.

El muy bastardo.

Abrí un poco más la puerta y pude verlo desnudo sobre la cama hablándole a la mujer que se encontraba en el baño. Sin pudor y orgulloso de sí mismo.

Tuve nauseas y di unos pasos para salir de ese lugar que antes llamé hogar. Ahora ya no podría.

Mis tacones resonaron contra la madera del piso, mire sobre mi hombro y lo vi levantarse enredando las sabanas sobre su cuerpo. En cuanto me identifico cerró la puerta del baño y corrió hacia mí.

Voltee el rostro y apresure el paso. Y como dije, los tacones de aguja no ayudaban.

Apenas baje unos escalones cuando sentí sus enormes y fuertes manos aprisionar mis brazos y hacerme voltear el cuerpo.

No lo miraría a los ojos. El no se lo merecía

—Sakura—mi nombre fue un susurro entre sus labios. Rojos y húmedos por el reciente acto.

—Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes muñeco— lo dije con la mayor coquetería que pude mientras reprimía las lagrimas y veía mis zapatos mientras los maldecía internamente. Solté una risilla sin gracia.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, tu eres mi esp— interrumpí su discurso de hombre reprimido.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener el cinismo de decirme que no tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿O es acaso que no tienes la suficiente materia gris para pensar con la cabeza de arriba?—por fin le di cara y pude notar que no había ni asomo de arrepentimiento en su expresión.

—Solo tenemos que hablarlo, amor. — me pego en su pecho y eso fue suficiente para dormirme un momento, hasta que…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo y por qué me cerraste la puerta en la cara?—Coqueta y divertida más que enojaba.

Esa era la clase de mujer que yo no era.

Vi que llego a las escaleras totalmente desnuda.

Claro

¿Y por qué no?

Mi hermana.

En cuanto me vio corrió de nuevo hacia la habitación.

—Mierda—no me soltó. Por el contrario solo me acerco más.

Mi hermana había pisado con lo mucho el vestíbulo de nuestra casa.

Claro hasta donde yo había sabido.

—Parece que conoce mejor la casa que yo, ni idea tenía que había jabón en esos estantes— lo empuje suavemente pero él no dejaba de hacer fuerza sobre mi espalda y brazos.

—Sakura esto no es nada serio, es de una noche. Seguro lo superaremos— me beso la coronilla de la cabeza y olio mi cabello. Él ni arrepentido, ni triste, ni nada de lo que yo esperaba.

— ¿De una noche? "Ya sabes que está"—puse mucho furor en esas palabras. De inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba citando las palabras que le dijo a la puta que tengo por hermana, cuando ella estaba buscando "ese jabón"— no es la primera vez. —me separe con toda mi fuerza de él y me tambalee un poco.

—Eso no— ya estaba harta de sus mentiras.

— ¿Sabes?—empecé tranquilamente mientras le hacía frente a su mirada. — ¡Ya estoy harta de llorar en las noches engañándome a mi misma sobre mis sospechas de que te acostabas con alguien más, pero jamás imagine que tuvieras tan poca decencia para hacérselo a mi hermana! ¡ Estoy harta de mi ingenuidad al no darme cuenta que estas lleno de mierda! ¡De los días más cansados y horribles los he pasado junto a ti! ¡Que cuando más te he necesitado tú estabas trabajando! ¿¡O se eso era lo que me decías verdad!?—Le grite todo lo que he reprimido de nuestro matrimonio y tuve que cerrar los ojos por el esfuerzo que hice al gritarle tan fuerte. Tome aire para gritarle otras cosas que me molestaban pero me detuvo su voz.

—Siempre me ha molestado que seas tan ruidosa—se zarandeo el cabello y me miro como cualquier otro día. Como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. —Le diré que se vaya para que regresemos a como estábamos ¿Bien?—lo decía como si me estuviera haciendo un favor.

Me reí estruendosamente. No era una risa de diversión.

—He tenido un día de mierda. — me pase la mano por el cabello.

—Yo también—Me reí aun más fuerte ante su comentario.

—Quiero el divorcio— me seguía riendo. De seguro me veía como una loca— Ya no quiero ser parte de tu juego. Solo a tu conveniencia. Te casaste conmigo porque es la mejor imagen que le puedes dar a la empresa, por mis estudios, por mi familia, porque yo no tengo problemas de alcohol ni escándalos como la mujer de la habitación. Ya ni siquiera la puedo llamar hermana. La mejor doctora del hospital central de la ciudad, una esposa ejemplar y buena con las relaciones publicas. No veo mejor partido, pero parece que eso no es suficiente para ti, y ahora que me doy cuenta para mí tampoco es suficiente—las palabras parecían veneno saliendo de mi boca. El que se había quedado calladito hasta el momento puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y me miro con ojos de serpiente.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero no me pienso divorciar de ti, además de ser mala publicidad para los negocios, yo aun te amo Sakura. Es simplemente que soy hombre y me encantan las mujeres. Te amo pero así son las cosas—Acomodo mejor la sabana haciéndole un nudo. — Así que no te pienso dar el divorcio. —empezó a subir las escaleras.

— ¿Así que te crees digno de la poligamia?—me burle de su estúpido orgullo y subí tras él en las escaleras, cuando llegamos de nuevo a la segunda planta. Ignoro mi comentario y siguió caminando.

—Yo se que en dado caso de que yo no te dé el divorcio tu no vas a hacer nada. Por tus padres—El muy maldito me conocía muy bien y tenía la cabeza fría para decirme eso. El sabía muy bien que ellos no me dejarían divorciarme cualquiera que fuese el motivo por el cual me queria sepapar, pero ellos no lo permitiriar porque mi esposo sería el próximo dueño de la corporación Uchiha.

—Que bien me conoces Sasuke—camine con él hasta la habitación.

Cuando entre después del pelinegro pude ver a mi hermana arreglarse la ropa.

—Sakurita—era un todo difícil de definir.

—Karin. No cambias ¿verdad? Vete mientras tienes tiempo de irte, porque mis padres no se harán de la vista gorda cuando se enteren—Tenia en la mano el par del zapato que estaba en la escalera. — ¡ah! Por cierto, regresa cada uno de los pares de zapatos que te has estado llevando. Mañana a primera hora los quiero ver todos en su lugar o te acordaras porque soy quien soy, Karin. Hermana mía— Salió corriendo por la puerta después de dejar caer el zapato que tenia entre las manos.

—Y así de fácil se arreglar las cosas mi amor—entro al baño y escuche el agua correr.

Después de dos años de matrimonio y tres de estar comprometidos, no terminaba de conocer a Uchiha Sasuke.

Si tan solo me hubiera casado con su hermano. Estaría en Dubái, en la sucursal Uchiha con mi flamante y encantador cuñado. Que por cierto se había divorciado de Karin después del primer año. Ahora ni la misma afrodita lo seduce.

Pero ahí estaba yo.

Atada a un hombre que no se si amo y menos si él me ama a mí. Que me trata como mierda y que poco hace por complacerme.

Pero si él creía que la monogamia era una tontería, pues ¿Por qué no intentarlo yo también?

Total. Hombres no me faltaban.

Claro que no quería meter la cabeza en la boca del león yo sola, tendría que tener cuidado de la prensa.

Pero de Sasuke. Hasta le daría espectáculos de vez en cuando para ver si así se cansa y me deja libre.

Conocí poco después de casarme, al hombre del que me enamore.

Pensé que podría empezar por él. Que fuera el primeroen mi lista de hombres y cuando Sasuke se enterara los celos se lo comieran vivo.

Pero él no se merecía estar en nuestro juego de "tira y afloja".

Naruto era demasiado hombre para estar junto a mí, y hasta mucho macho para ser amigo de Sasuke.

Pero así fue como lo conocí. Como el padrino de mi boda.

Ni que remedio.

Escuche que la ducha se detuvo y para ese entonces yo ya tenía listo lo que ocuparía esa noche para salir a tomar unas copas al Gas Panic, un bar que estaba a veinte minutos de casa.

En cuanto el salió del baño no le di tiempo de decir o hacer nada. Pase junto a él y cerré la puerta en cuanto estuve dentro de la habitación humeante y cálida.

Contrario a los planes que tenía en un principio de tomar una ducha larga y reparadora, me limpie el sudor y mugre que se prendió a mí por lo contaminado de la ciudad, en 15 minutos.

Cuando por fin me digne a pisar de nuevo nuestro lecho, Sasuke no se encontraba ahí.

Me cambie rápido. Una blusa azul aqua holgada de tirantes que dejaba un poco al descubierto mi bra strapless negro.

Mi pechos no eran unos bultos enormes, pero eso sí, eran redondos y firmes.

Sasuke nunca los aprecio.

Una falda de tubo, negra, corta.

Apenas cubría mi trasero y se amoldaba bastante bien a la curvatura de mi generosa retaguardia.

Zapatos de plataforma negro, gamuza. Christian Louboutin.

Mi cabello largo y lacio agarrado en una cola de caballo alta y maravillosa que dejaba vista de mi nuca y mí ovalada cara.

Sentía cosquillas por el roce de las puntas en la media espalda.

Lo había dejado crecer porque a mi marido siempre le ha gustado el cabello largo en las mujeres.

Tome mi cartera de mano. Prada.

Regalo de bodas de mi suegra.

Baje las escaleras lentamente sintiéndome la mujer más hermosa y exuberante del mundo y me encontré a Sasuke bebiendo un trago de ron en su mini bar.

Me recorrió con la mirada y sus pozos oscuros, brillaron como hace mucho no lo hacían.

—-¿A dónde vas tan bien vestida y a estas horas? No mencionaste que tuvieras planes—me dolía verlo tan confiado de si mismo

—Voy a salir a divertirme, hace mucho que no lo hago. Además de que no soy la única que omite cosas. Mi amor— el nudo que tenía en la garganta se libero al decir con tanta ponzoña lo que una vez dije con tanta ilusión.

Aunque nunca he estado segura de mi amor por Sasuke.

Nunca supe si lo que sentía por él se podría llamar amor.

Pero eso si… me enamore después de casada de un hombre que no era mi marido.

Y él jamás lo sabría.

—Voy contigo, me cambio y nos vamos—antes de subir por las escaleras me mando una sonrisa seductora que solo logro darme nauseas.

Obvio no lo iba a esperar.

Llegue a la avenida con los tacones matándome y tome el primer taxi que paso.

No tenía planeado conducir teniendo en cuenta que tenía planeado tomar.

Contuve una carcajada al repetir mi último pensamiento una y otra vez.

"No tenía planeado conducir teniendo en cuenta que tenía planeado tomar.

No tenía planeado conducir teniendo en cuenta que tenía planeado tomar.

No tenía planeado conducir teniendo en cuenta que tenía planeado tomar."

Solté una carcajada y el taxista dio un respingo en su lugar.

—Lo siento— me ruborice y baje la mirada.

Era sorprendente lo bien que había tomado eso de Sasuke y Karin.

Entre por la puerta del bar y de inmediato sentí las miradas sobre mí. No solo las masculinas, notaba la envidia de las señoritas.

Bueno unas señoritas no me miraban tan inocentemente pero decidí ignorarlas.

Llegue a la barra y me llego un trago sin haber pedido nada.

—Se lo manda el joven de allá— mire en esa dirección y me encontré con un joven guapo y elegante.

Tome un poco de la bebida que me entrego el camarero. Copa de nada*. Este hombre quería llegar al punto del sexo y nada más. Que bebida tan fuerte para ofrecerle a un dama.

De abundante cabellera roja y ojos rubí. Me recordó a mi molesta hermana.

Cuando fue consciente de mi mirada levanto su bebida y me sonrió de manera sugerente.

Bueno, no era feo.

Se levanto y camino hacia mí, se sentó en el lugar libre frente a mí.

—Hola. Me llamo Sasori ¿Qué tal?—me extendió su mano para que la estrechara con la mía. Hice lo propio y extendí mi mano sobre la suya. — Casada ¿eh?— jugaba con mi anillo de compromiso entre los dedos.

Carajo.

Olvide quitármelo

—Divorciada— trate de sonar lo más segura posible. Rápidamente retire mi mano y empecé a forcejear con el anillo. Cuando por fin salió, escuche una risilla simpática.

Sasori se estaba riendo.

Di un sorbo a mi trago.

— ¿Te parece si hablamos con un poco mas de privacidad?— estaban empezando a incomodarme las miradas que me dedicaban algunos hombres y mujeres (sobre todo mujeres).

—Claro. Hidan— llamo al joven que me dio la bebida. Le hablo al oído y me asuste al pensar que me estaba enredando con personas peligrosas.

Tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta una habitación amueblada con sillones grandes y cómodos. Perfectos para recostarse.

Cuando el camarero cerró la puerta tras de sí, las luces empezaron a descender hasta quedar unas suaves y discretas luces azules.

Nos acomodamos en el más largo y grande de los tres sillones que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Torcí un poco mi posición para verlo de frente.

—Y… ¿a qué te dedicas?— me parecía bien conocer a mi interlocutor antes de enrollarme con alguien para vengarme de mi marido. Pero ahora que empezaba a pensar con claridad ya no me parecía tan buena idea acostarme con cualquiera.

—Tengo una constructora—me entrego una tarjeta.

¡Claro!

Akasuna no Sasori. El hombre que tenía delante de mí, construyo la casa en donde actualmente resido.

Extendió su brazo por el respaldo rozando mi cuello con las llenas.

—Pero me parece que tú no te has presentado— ahora que estaba segura que él al igual que yo era alguien que tenia cuidar de la imagen podía estar más tranquila. No me metí con nadie peligroso, al menos.

Me mordí el labio al sentir algo de culpa al pensar en mentirle, pero mi nombre era muy reconocido por ser esposa de Sasuke y ser doctora en el hospital general de la ciudad.

—Sadako—sonreí como lo hacía en las entrevistas que tenía con Sasuke.

Una pareja de comercial. Qué asco.

— ¿Sadako Yamamura*?—Ambos soltamos una carcajada—no te pareces en nada.

—No, Sadako Ayamani— mentí con esa horrible sonrisa de nuevo

— ¿Y a que te dedicas?— empezó a hacer suaves círculos en la piel de mi cuello

—Soy la recepcionista de Sai Uchiha—recurrí al nombre del primo de mi esposo. Era gerente en uno de los edificios de la ciudad.

Las caricias en mi cuello están empezando a subir el calor de la habitación al poner muy en claro que pasaría después que terminada de hablar.

—Vaya—tomo mi nuca y jalo de ella para que nuestros alientos se rozaran. El acercamiento era tortuoso y empecé a disminuir la distancia.

Nuestros labios se rozaron y el hablo contra mi boca después de ese inocente roce.

—Tus labios son los más suaves y dulces que he probado, y eso es solo un pequeño toque. Son rojos y tienen un contorno y figura perfecta. ¿Por qué estarías divorciada? —volvió a atraerme hacia él y posiciono firmemente sus labios sobre los míos. Empezó a moverlos lentamente disfrutando, entreabrí un poco los míos para capturar su delgado labio inferior entre los míos. No lo soporto y sentí su lengua colarse entre mis dientes. Empezó a inclinarse sobre mí, recorriendo mis muslos con las manos.

Sentí que se detuvo en el borde de mi apretada falda, sin dejar de besarme, metiéndome la lengua hasta la garganta con la excitación en el aire, empezó a deslizar su mano entre mis piernas hasta que sentí uno de sus dedos, peligrosamente cerca de mi ropa interior. La falta estaba empezando a subir y enredarse en mi cintura. Termino con mis delirios cuando sus largos dedos recorrieron mi intimidad sobre la ropa de algodón.

Recostada en ese sillón de cuero, con un hombre pelirrojo sobre mí. Metió una rodilla entre mis piernas y las separo lentamente hasta verse enterrado entre ellas. Retiro su mano que viajo de mi cadera hasta uno de mis pechos que entrujo vigorosamente. Notó que mi pezón urgía por caricias y paso repetidas veces su dedo pulgar sobre mi pequeño monte. Me sonroje, pero en ningún momento deje de besarlo, cuando sentí su erección entre las piernas sobre mis bragas. Di un gemido recatado, mis manos viajaron por su espalda hasta tomar tu trasero entre mis manos y apretarlo con lujuria.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose nos hizo voltear la cabeza y quedarnos estáticos.

—Perdón, pensé que era el baño—un atolondrado rubio agito las mano frente a él y di un último vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta.

No puede ser.

No paso siquiera un segundo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo con un rubio bastante curioso.

— ¿Sakura?—Naruto estaba que no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

La imagen no era muy inocente, yo con Sasori sobre mí con una mano en el pecho, las piernas abiertas como toda una gimnasta y con dicho hombre enterrado entre ellas. Mis manos sobre su abundante trasero apretando y majeando.

— ¡Naruto!—

Ahí estaba en hombre al que yo amaba, el padrino de mi boda, el mejor amigo de mi marido

Viéndome a punto de follar con un hombre con el que había cruzado palabra siquiera.

Y es que de verdad.

El día de hoy… fue un día de mierda.

* * *

**Copa de nada***: Una carga de ron, tequila blanco, wodka, ginebra, jugo de naranja y un toque de granadina

**Sadako Yamamura***: es la chica que mata a las personas que ven su video en The ring.

Haganme saber si les gusto y sobre todo que cosas fueron las que mas les llamaron la atencion.

Besos y amor.

**Nanami-chan**


	2. Harem

**El primer capitulo fue el mas largo porque me dio una explosion de creatividad. En este apenas algo se me tostaba, prometo que el siguiente sera mucho es es todo. Espero y lo disfruten.**

**Yo soy Nanami-chan**

* * *

Sasori que se encontraba sobre mí, reacciono rápido y se levanto.

Le hubiera dado las gracias por hacerlo pero sinceramente hubiera preferido que se quedara donde estaba.

A la vista de Naruto estaban mis bragas cortesía de la falda que estaba enredada en mi cintura.

El rubio se dio cuenta de la situación, entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Acomode lo mas que pude mi cabello y mi ropa con dedos temblorosos.

Es que esto solo me podía pasar a mí.

Pasaron unos segundo de incomodo silencio

—Sakura ¿he?—¿Y Sasuke?—Naruto yo..—Nadie entendió nada de lo que pudiese decir cualquiera de los tres.

Otro silencio se hizo. Yo esperaba que cualquiera de los hombres presentes fuera el de la primera palabra.

—Sakura— Sasori llamo mi atención, tenía una expresión de diversión. Este tipo sí que era raro. Se acerco a mí y me hablo al oído— ya decía yo que belleza tan exótica y exuberante solo la conocía de Sakura Haruno de Uchiha. Llámame; por algo debes estar en este bar y tener esas circunstancias conmigo, las casadas me prenden— se separo de mi y sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Empecé a odiar al pelirrojo por besarme frente a Naruto.

Podría parecer que no le importaba la presencia del intruso pero por cómo se retiro tan apresuradamente entendí que Naruto Uzumaki no era alguien que no reconocerías, y tomando en cuenta que tenia la más importante cadena hotelera del mundo, no creo que le pareciera una buena referencia para los negocios. Sobre todo si se trata de Naruto.

Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse un silencio aun peor que el anterior se hizo presente.

¿Era el karma?

— ¿Y Sasuke?—no estaba para nada feliz, se veía decepcionado y hasta molesto.

¿Pues como no?

El mejor amigo de mi marido.

—En casa—no tenía la suficiente imaginación para pensar en un posible final de todo este problema.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, sin él, a estas horas? ¿No te dijo nada?—que ironía que Naruto se preocupara mas por nuestro matrimonio que cualquiera de nosotros dos.

—No— no ¿qué? Sakura ni siquiera le estas dando respuestas coherentes.

—Sakura—suspiro y se acomodo tan cerca de mí que pude oler su colonia.

Estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos y gemir por lo maravilloso de su presencia.

Pero este no era el momento.

— ¿Cómo es que terminaste en esa situación tan comprometedora con esa persona? ¿Tenias planeado encontrarte aquí con él desde un principio o…?— ¿fue casual? ¿De verdad te daba tanto horror que fuera un acoston de una noche?— ¿Por qué le haces esto a Sasuke? Pensé que su matrimonio iba viento en popa— re reclino contra el respaldo y cuando levanto el rostro al mirar el techo, pensé que era una enferma sexual al ver su bronceado cuello y querer devorarlo con todo lo que el paquete incluía.

Pero el y yo hablando de mi matrimonio.

—Sasuke y yo no tenemos el matrimonio que tú piensas—sentí la voz ahogada. Mierda, quería llorar.

—Sakura ¿Qué paso?— acaricio mi mejilla con el pulgar. Posiblemente lo hubiese violado justo ahí en ese momento si no fuera por el nudo en el estomago que me hacia recordar a Sasuke tan campante en la cama.

—Lo encontré con otra mujer en nuestra casa Naruto. Revolcándose con ella muy feliz mientras yo trabajo turnos de 24 horas. —fue inevitable que llorara. Me pego a su pecho.

—Sakura todo se puede solucionar, tal vez fue algo de una vez. Nada importante, no será fácil pero— ¿tú también Naruto?

—No...—Me escuchaba como una foca ahogándose— Naruto la encontré con mi hermana, y por lo que oí no es la primera vez que pasa— estoy segura de que si me hubiera puesto maquillaje dejaría la marca del Joker en la camisa de Naruto.

Bufo y exhalo bruscamente. Susurro entre dientes.

"indiscreto"

¿Qué?

Me quede en shock y ya no podía seguir llorando por la misma sorpresa que me dio.

Me separe de él.

— ¿Indiscreto?— yo no dejaba de ver que reacción tenia, esperando que lo negara, en cambio alzo la cara al techo como rezando por algo de paz. Entonces él no quería que yo me enterara— ¿Tu…lo sabías?—estaba horrorizada. No pude más que separarlo de mí. Me arrincone contra el sillón.

—Sakura es solo que tiene un problema. Yo no lo cubría es solo que no era cosa mía. Yo le dije varias veces que tú eras todo lo que él necesitaba. —trato de acercarse a mí pero le di un manotazo.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo lo hace? ¿Con quién?— estoy segura que si el lugar no fuera tan privado mis gritos habrían atraído la atención de todo el personal. Me levante y me fui acercando lentamente a la puerta para huir en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera.

—Sakura cálmate, necesitamos hablar de esto en otro lado. — Me tomo por las muñecas y me jaloneo hasta el estacionamiento.

Con firmeza pero siempre delicado me metió en el asiento de copiloto de su Maserati.

—Naruto dime la verdad—estaba decepcionada, enojada, triste y herida y ya más mentiras no quería. Se detuvo en un acotamiento y me miro bastante serio, con pena y enojo.

—Entonces como lo encontraste con tu hermana decidiste vengarte acostándote con cualquiera que estuviera disponible— ¿Me estaba reprendiendo?

— ¿Te sorprende? Me hace sentirme como la peor basura del mundo. No me siento ni deseada, ni bonita ni quiera una mujer. —Ahí estaba el llanto otra vez—Ya ni siquiera tenemos sexo— puso una mueca de dolor.

Parece que todo lo que sabía sobre mi matrimonio y mi amigo era mentira.

—Sakura sabes que eso no es verdad— cada palabra solo me hacia darme cuenta que no era tan inmune al engaño de mi esposo, como yo pensaba.

Si me dolía, el corazón y el orgullo.

—Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de eso— Cuanto tiempo más pasábamos en silencio mas quería que la tierra me tragara. Estaba triste porque no me sentía suficiente mujer, porque; aunque no amara a mi esposo, lo apreciaba y lo respetaba. Y él solo me apuñalaba por la espalda. — Naruto cuéntame toda la verdad o no te lo perdonare nunca. — no era la amenaza más contundente del mundo pero no tenía nada con que hacerlo. —y mas te vale que sea toda— los gimoteos no hicieron que sonara tan segura como me hubiera gustado, pero al menos lo dije.

Se quedo un rato haciendo muecas y pensando. Me hubiera encantado poder apreciar toda su hermosura pero tenía la vista nublada.

Exhaló.

—Bien. ¿Desde cuándo?; empezaron de novios tres meses antes del compromiso ¿no? Pues dos meses después de que empezaron de novios. — Llore como cualquier mujer herida. Porque eso soy: una mujer herida. Me cubrí la cara con las manos por la vergüenza— ¿Desde cuándo lo sé? Siempre, incluso antes de concerté Sasuke nunca ha sabido serle fiel a una mujer. Sinceramente me sorprendí cuando me anuncio que se casaba. No sabía con cual—Parecía que se divertía con el asunto. ¿Por qué te eres tan cruel conmigo Naruto? Yo no pasaba de llorar sobre mis piernas. Estaba tan metida en mi que no me di cuenta que él empezó a frotarse los ojos con las manos. — Y ¿Con quién? Eso es obvio, con todo lo que se mueva y tenga un hoyo —soltó una carcajada que fue más amarga que graciosa. —Con todas menos contigo. Triste historia—Quería morirme ahí mismo. Sin contemplaciones ni avisos.

Desde hace tanto que los dos me mentían.

Bueno: que uno era la tapadera del otro.

Arranco y la cabina se lleno de mis lamentos y el ronroneo del motor.

Cuando llegamos, salir corriendo del auto y entre a la casa dejando la puerta abierta. Naruto entro y cerró la puerta.

Me encontré a Sasuke con una bata de baño, una cerveza en la mano y viendo el parido en la estancia.

— ¡Te odio!— Le lance mis zapatos a la nuca y él ni en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se levanto alarmado y tirando cerveza por toda la alfombra

— ¡Cálmate Sakura!— vio mi ropa mal puesta, mi cabello enmarañado, y el rostro hinchado por el mi lloriqueo. Yo respiraba dificultosamente. Maldito, viendo el partido— ¿Pero quién putas te atropello?— se rio muy fuerte pero después me miro con preocupación.

¿Y ahora se viene a preocupar por mí?

— ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Trajiste a Sakura?—se rio de nuevo— ¿Qué le hiciste?—se puso serio de repente. Celoso— No te habrás metido con ella ¿verdad?—Muérete Sasuke. Muérete.

—Claro que no imbécil—Naruto lo miro con asco. Pero que maldita hipocresía.

Di un grito de frustración y subí las escaleras entre tropezones quitándome la ropa.

Mientras subía escuchaba de que hablan, aunque sinceramente no me importaba mucho.

— ¿Estuviste llorando marica?—escuche otra vez la risa de Sasuke que se corto con el portazo que di con la puerta de mi habitación.

Me cambie por mi blusón de noche y me fui a dormir.

Estaba exhausta por el día tan horrible que me toco.

Me quede rendida en menos de un minuto.

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme por la cintura y un aliento rozarme la nuca. Entre la oscuridad vi un cabello alborotado.

¡Naruto!

Por instinto lo abrace y sentí su torso contra mí, pase mis manos por su cuello y me acerque más a su cuerpo.

Mis labios resbalaron por su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Me apretó fuerte y sentí un bulto contra la pierna.

Las bragas se me mojaron. ¿Pero qué clase de locura estoy haciendo?

Ni siquiera me moleste en saber realmente qué clase de locura iba a hacer.

—Hmmm Sakura— su voz se escucho entre mis cabellos.

Lo separe y me pegue contra la pared.

—Sasuke—Prendió la luz de mesa

— ¿A quién esperabas?— con la mirada lo vi que se divertía y hasta excitado estaba.

— ¡lárgate de aquí degenerado!—se puso de rodillas y lo pateé hasta que se cayó de la cama.

A golpes y tropezones lo saque de la recamara.

El muy pobre no sabía con que cubrirse los golpes que le propinaba.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre creer que puedes venir a meterte al mi cama, después de todo lo que paso hoy?—hasta risa me daba lo miserable que se veía en el piso golpeado y con el orgullo herido.

—Pues es mi casa, tú eres mi esposa y esa es mi cama—con temor a ser golpeado de nueva cuenta. Pero claramente su orgullo no lo dejaba rendirse.

—Ya no más. —Vi que Naruto salió sin camisa y con unos pantalones de dormir de la recamada de invitados. Tenía un cosquilleo subiendo por mi vientre al ver semejante hombre frente a mí. El calor y lo colores treparon por mi piel hasta sentirlo en el rostro—Ve a quedarte con Naruto. El par de traidores que se duermas como sardinas en una cama individual, buenas noches— Di un portazo, puse llave y me fui a dormir con satisfacción dentro de mí.

Ahora más que nunca tenia convicción de tener mi propio Harem.

Y ya tenía bien pensado quienes estaría en el. Y Naruto estaba en la lista.

Creo que se lo merece por mentirme tan vilmente.

Buenas noches.

Que mañana empiece el Harem.

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios, me encanta saber que es lo que piensan.**

**Me fasinan las criticas constructivas.**

**_KathMinamino _me halago muchisimo tu comentario. Muchas gracias y espero conforme avance la historia te siga gustando.**

**Me despido.**


	3. El museo Akise

**Nuevo capitulo, dieron por muerto el sistema operativo de mi lap, entonces he tenido que trabajar en maquinas ajenas y pues casi no me dan tiempo de escribir.**

**Hare la conti super rapidisisisisimo y pronto la veran. **

**Mis disculpas.**

**:'(**

* * *

Amanecí con los ojos hinchados y con la almohada empapada en lagrimas.

Parece ser que durante la noche mi decisión de "poligamia" se fue a la basura con todas esas pesadillas en las que Sasuke se burlaba de mí por ser sexualmente rígida.

Me lave y me arregle para el trabajo, dentro de dos días llegaba Tsunade, la directora del hospital y yo ya quería renunciar a ser su remplazo temporal.

Baje a tomarme mi café y cuando iba a empezar a maquillarme para ir a trabajar, encendí todas las luces de la planta baja. Escuche quejidos en los sillones de la estancia.

— ¡La luz!— era la voz de Naruto.

Ayer me había convencido que el seria mi mas importante hombre del harem, pero me ponía nerviosa nada mas pensarlo.

Estaba bien darle un vistazo al moreno ¿no?

No se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se contento con cubrirse la cara con la manta.

Pues claro, eran las 4 am y habíamos llegado a casa alrededor de la 1 de la mañana.

Me maquille y tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto.

— ¿Por qué no duermes en la habitación principal? Yo ya me voy—me recargue en el respaldo del mueble y trate de ser sugerente con mi escote, pero el sonrojo seguro delataba mi nerviosismo.

— ¿Sakura? Mmm no gracias, es solo que Sasuke me corrió de la cama, de todos modos me tengo que levantar pronto para arreglarme e ir a trabajar. ¿Está limpio mi traje Tommy Hilfiger?—termino por abrir los ojos y pasearlos por mi rostro y mis pechos. En el trabajo siempre tenía el cabello recogido. Hoy llevaba un moño perfecto y hasta riguroso.

Me pase la lengua por los labios. Pero de nada sirvió, luego de verme un poco se acomodo de lado dándome la espalada, haciéndose ovillo.

—Sí, esta está colgado en el cuarto de lavado. También está el Armani. —me decepcione un poco, pero pensé que al menos podría llamar a Sasori o visitar al primo de Sasuke: Sai.

Cualquiera de los dos estaba bien con tal de quitarme esto que tenia. Era deseo por Naruto pero también estaban las ansían de venganza.

Desde ahora pretendía ser una mujer sin escrúpulos.

La falda de tubo y los tacones altos (más altos de lo normal), no me hacían fácil la caminata hacia la salida. Una blusa igual de justa que la falda, me hacía parecer robot.

Realmente la costumbre de los jeans y una blusa de tirantes con zapatos bajos es lo mejor…pero no lo mas bello.

A mis padres les daría un infarto de verme tan provocativa, aunque la realidad era que me estaba poniendo más nerviosa entre más cerca estaba del hospital. Sobre todo porque tendría que encontrarme con el doctor Juugo y su enfermero personal, Tobi. Últimamente los dos me han estado enviando vibras un tanto sexuales, en un principio me asustaron hasta incluso intimidarme, pero que terminaron por alargarme con los meses de dedicación.

Caminar por los pasillos del hospital para llegar a mi despacho con esos tacones y esa ropa, con los pisos tan lustrosos, era obvio que daría un pequeño espectáculo.

No sabía muy bien si las miradas que capturaba, lo hacía por bonita o por patosa.

Gracias a la suerte, llegue a mi escritorio sin daño alguno y sin encontrarme a alguno de mis acosadores.

Aunque tenía planes para verlos en un rato cuando terminara mi trabajo, el pudor y las lecciones que tuve por años no se van de un día a otro.

Pero de solo pensar en cuantas veces Sasuke me vio la cara… ¿Antes del compromiso?

Me encantaría que todos los jovenzuelos atractivos que me encontrara los metiera a un cuarto; los hiciera todos míos; me dejaran llorar; tomar y desahogarme todo lo que yo quisiera.

Vi a Shizune entrar con mas papeles en los brazos.

Claro que ese deseo mío tendría que esperar la llegada de la jefa.

Hoy tenía una cita con un superior de la universidad. Kakashi siempre fue muy amable conmigo y a pesar de que se graduó a mi segundo año, el y yo pudimos hace una relación bastante cercana y cariñosa.

El hecho era que iba a mostrarme una exposición en el museo que acababa de adquirir.

Simplemente de pensar que ese hombre maduro con rasgos duros y atrayentes podría formar parte de mi pequeño "grupo" se me hacia agua la boca, pero el problema era yo.

Como dije, no iba a pasar de "Miss. Recatada" a "Lady. Ninfomana".

Tomemos en cuenta el encuentro que tuve ayer con Sasori. Realmente tuve la intención de acostarme con el.

Maldita vergüenza con Naruto.

Lleguemos al punto: Alcohol. Rabia. Venganza

Eso era lo que me impulso a tratar "algo" con el pelirrojo…Ósea que lo que necesito antes de ver a mi querido Hatake era una copa de vino, ó de nada*

Termine mi trabajo antes de lo que normalmente lo hago, y tenía una hora antes de la cita que hice con Kakashi en el museo en el centro de la ciudad.

Estaba a 40 minutos del hospital, eso me daba 20 minutos. Y como dije, necesitaba alcohol para hablar con la lengua suelta, lo mejor sería conseguir un poco cerca del lugar del encuentro. Tampoco quería ponerme súper borracha e ir atropellando a medio mundo.

Cuando llegue a un pequeño bar que estaba a dos calles del "Akise", me senté directamente en la barra sin poner atención a mi alrededor. Solo una copa y sería suficiente para alegrarme la tarde.

Sería la primera vez que bebo alcohol dos días seguidos. Y eso que ayer solo tome medio vaso y ya estaba bastante valiente.

El chico que atendía la barra se acerco a tomar mi pedido, pero su interés no pasaba desapercibido.

—Buenas, ¿qué le puedo servir a la bella dama?—Su cabello era blanco con cierto brillo azul, unos ojos violetas bastante curiosos y unos dientes… ¿puntiagudos?

Supongo que se dio cuenta de la masiva atención que le prestaba a su boca, lo malinterpreto.

— ¿Quieres ir a la parte trasera, preciosa?—Su susurro fue bastante indiscreto contra mi oído.

—No, lo siento—me sonroje, ¿¡pues como no, sí este mocoso nada mas de llegar ya me está haciendo propuestas indecorosas!?—Tus dientes, llamaron mi atención. — Cuando estaba con Sasuke o Naruto, era natural tener que conocer gente nueva y como toda buena esposa que soy no me quedaba más que ser valiente y sonreír a las nuevas personas, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí y yo no estaba tan impulsiva como ayer.

Me estaba costando creerme a mi misma que podría tener una aventura.

—Ah—sus dedos chocaron contra los puntiagudos dientes. —Esto. No te preocupes—su sonrisa cálida me hizo sentirme un poco mejor. Tomo por la punta varios de sus dientes y con un empujoncito sus tres dientes frontales se veían totalmente normales.

¿Qué?

Se carcajeo— Tranquila, son como los dientes de imitación de vampiros, pero yo los tengo en todos los dientes. Puedo ponérmelos y quitármelos, no tienes que asustarte por nada—Las sonrisas que me dirigía mientras hablaba me estaban empezando a gustar.

—Necesito un whisky doble, seco—tenía que beber un poco, ya. Faltaban menos de 10 minutos para la hora acordada.

— ¿Necesita? ¿Tan temprano? ¿Entre semana?—esta vez sus carcajadas de molestaron un poco. Parecio darse cuenta de mi molestia y me explico mas calmado.

—Simplemente es raro ver a una dama, en un bar para hombres—pasee la vista por el local. En efecto, solo hombres bebiendo cerveza y hablando de tonterías. Son de esos bares donde los hombres gordos y peludos, van junto a sus amigos gordos y peludos a ver algún partido, ahogándose de borrachos en nada más que cerveza. — "necesitando" tan rotundamente un bebida tan fuerte, entre semana, a esta hora y sobre todo tan hermosa— Esta bien, el muchacho tenía el don de la palabra, porque ya me estaba gustando.

Podría no ser el ser más guapo que conociera, pero estaba dispuesta a conocerlo un poco mejor para saber si me seduce.

—Gracias por decirme hermosa. Y con respecto a tus preguntas—me entrego un vaso con un líquido oscuro— Digamos que tengo una cita y necesito valor, para mí esto es lo único que me funciona—di un trago hondo y me bebí la mitad del contenido.

Me dio risa la cara que puso el muchacho.

Tras mi carcajada (nada propia de mí) retome nuestra conversación

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—trataba de poner la sonrisa más radiante del mundo, supongo que lo estaba logrando por la expresión de mi compañero.

— Hōzuki, Suigetsu Hōzuki—Su mala imitación de James Bond me dio muchísima risa.

Igual que Naruto me hacia reír siempre que me peleaba con Sasuke.

Siempre quise que hiciera más que solo decirme palabras bonitas y hacerme reír. Naruto jamás me tocaba. Aunque fuera el más mínimo roce, el se apartaba como si quemara.

A pesar de que yo amo a Naruto (Sí, me atrevo a decir con toda seguridad que lo sigo amando, aun después de descubrir que me mintió por tanto tiempo) yo no estoy nada segura de lo que él piensa de mí. Pero siempre he tenido la impresión de que, a pesar de que me considera su amiga, me repudia.

— ¿Estás bien?—Sentí la mano de Suigetsu en el hombro.

—eh…ah, sí—Me erguí y me termine el vaso de whisky.

—Te pusiste pálida y tenias una cara de muerta—estaba preocupado. Me quito el vaso de las manos—Espera un momento.

El alcohol ya me estaba haciendo efecto.

Regreso con algo entre las manos.

—Toma— era un barra de chocolate—No hagas a las personas que se preocupen.

De mi bolso saque uno billetes y los deslice por la barra, tome la barra de chocolate.

El reloj me advirtió que iba con cinco minutos de retraso.

—Mierda, debo irme. Gracias— con un pequeño mareo me acerque a la salida.

—No vayas a conducir— escuche su voz mientras se acercaba mas a la puerta— ¡ay! Estas mujeres que no saben tomar— me carcajee otra vez.

Ya me había puesto bastante simplona.

Choque con alguien que entraba al local.

—Perdón—hice una pequeña reverencia que me hizo sentir que el suelo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

—Sakura—Ahí estaba ese tonto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Bueno, no tendría que conducir.

* * *

***Pequeño chiste de la bebida que le invito Sasori. (Ba Dum tss)**

**Yo y mis chismes malos.**

**Si tiene mas errores de los normales perdonenme pero en la pc que estoy trabajando el correcto no sirve.**

**Otras disculpas por eso.**


	4. El escultor

**Creo que no tengo explicaciones para mi tardanza.**

**De es un hecho, no tengo ninguna, pero espero me perdonen y sigan leyendo mis fics. :'(**

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Bueno, no tendría que conducir. — ¿No es la hora en la que nos encontraríamos en el museo? Justo iba para allá—sentía calor en el vientre. A empujones me llevo hasta la barra.

—Oh Kakashi, ¿lo de siempre?—La familiaridad de Suigetsu me hizo entender el porqué de sus retrasos a cada cita que hace.

—Voy con retraso a nuestra cita y ya me sentía culpable, pero tú eres una horrible persona. ¿Pasas por aquí siempre y es por eso que nunca llegas a tiempo, verdad?—Me sentía como su madre, eso quería decir que ya estaba entrando en confianza con el calor de la bebida que me tome.

—Tranquila Sakura, así me doy a desear— una cerveza. ¿Eso era lo de siempre?

—Ya lo haces sin tener que llegar 30 minutos tarde—No tenía intenciones de mirarlo, el licor de las botellas me parecía mucho más interesante, pero la curiosidad me gano.

Estaba MUY sorprendido

— ¿Sakura?—parpadeó.

— ¿Si?—Sentí la sangre en mis mejillas y discretamente humedecí mis labios por la excitación del momento.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Sasuke?— ¡ugh!, ¿hoy quería sabotear mi seducción?

— ¿Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke?—Suigetsu salió de su escondite bajo la barra con una botella blanca en las manos—Ya me parecías conocida, ¡cómo no va a ser! Eres Sakura Uchiha—Le lance una mirada de mala muerte que logro entender — Lo siento ¿me equivoque?—se veía un poco tierno tratando de arreglar su "error".

—No— estaba cansada de esto, siempre— es solo que me molesta que la gente me reconozca por ser la esposa de Sasuke. Ni como una mujer bella, ni como una doctora del hospital central, ni como patrocinadora de fundaciones. Yo solo soy Sakura Uchiha, la esposa de Sasuke—al desparramarme por la barra con los brazos a los lados y la nariz aplastada contra la madera de la barra, seguro no me veía precisamente sobria ó con la mas mínima educación.

— ¿Es por eso que estas tomando?—parecía mi padre sermoneándome

—No, yo quiero decirte algo— me sentía como una colegiala ingenua al sonrójenme por el simple hecho de pensar en preguntarle.

—Vamos al museo— me jaloneo a la salida. No estaba muy segura si era una tapadera para ir a un hotel ó simplemente ignoro mis esfuerzos por cautivarlo.

—Suigetsu—me solté del agarre y corrí hasta la barra, saque una tarjeta de mi bolso— Aquí tienes mi numero por si tienes alguna urgencia médica… o cualquier otra cosa. — corrí como una adolescente hasta Kakashi, que me esperaba en la salida.

—Yo camine desde el museo, ¿quieres dejar aquí tu auto y pasar por él cuando terminemos, ó lo llevamos con nosotros?— entonces no había hotel en los planes eh

—Preferiría llevarlo conmigo— salimos del establecimiento. Después de verlo con mejor perspectiva, si dejo a Sasuke con el único que pudiese contar sería con Kakashi, (ya que parece ser que Naruto me oculta más cosas de lo que esperaba) y no iba a arriesgar mi único pilar de apoyo.

—Sakura, él es Deidara el chico que hizo las esculturas de la exposición y su socio es el arquitecto que hizo el diseño del edifico, como puedes ver soy solo el dinero en este proyecto— voltee para ambos lados y estábamos en un maravilloso salón amplio y de techos altos con esculturas muy al estilo de Miguel Angel con el glorioso David. Al parecer tengo un serio problema de concentración últimamente.

— ¿Socio?—regrese la vista y ese rubio me estaba comiendo con los ojos, que alago. En realidad no me importaba quien fuera su socio, pero fue lo único que mi cerebro alcanzo a registrar.

—Disculpen la tardanza—cuando me gire vi una mata de pelo rojo muy familiar — ¿Sakura?

Este día estaba yéndome bastante bien. Algo molesto sonó a lo lejos, un teléfono.

—Lo lamento Sakura debo atender esto—Kakashi se alejo de nosotros.

—Vaya entonces conoces a la rosita— El rubio indiscreto le paso un brazo por los hombros, era media cabeza mas grande que Sasori

—Para mi fortuna, así es—se relamió los labios. Sentí un calorcito en el vientre que me hizo acomodarme en mi lugar.

—Tengo curiosidad, cuéntame—ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarme, aunque claramente eso no me molestaba.

Le susurro algo al oído y entre mas escuchaba más grande se le hacia la sonrisa. Se alejo de Sasori y camino hasta llegar frente a frente conmigo, miro ambos lados y luego sus labios, delgados y astutos se posaron sobre los míos. Me sorprendí y retrocedí.

Ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

Bueno no era yo alguien para hablar de eso cuando el pelirrojo de justo al lado, estuve a punto de hacérselo en un sillón dentro de una habitación en un bar, sabiendo solo de él; que construyo mi casa.

— ¿No te interesaría un juego de tres?—regreso al lado de Sasori y volvió a pasar su brazo detrás del arquitecto. Sabía muy bien que se refería a un trió sexual, pero sinceramente estaba lo sufrientemente avergonzada con la simple idea, que no tenía la mas mínima intensión de contestar esa pregunta.

Este rubio estaba siendo demasiado desvergonzado.

Mi teléfono vibrar me llamo la atención, era una llamada: De Naruto.

— ¿Dónde estás?—seguía bastante enojada con él, pero el escuchar su voz hizo que las piernas me flaquearan al darles la espalda a mis acompañantes.

—En un museo—trate de sonar emocionada, pero era la primera vez que el me llamaba a mí para algo que no fuera discutir algo de la prensa, de los negocios de Sasuke o las cenas familiares. Aunque claro, no era para pedirme una cita o algo así, lo que él quería era asegurarse de que no estuviera revolcándome con alguien. Pero Sasuke SI podía

—Fuiste a ver a Kakashi ¿no es cierto?—Parecía conocerme más de lo que yo esperaba.

—Recibí una invitación de él, ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Era demasiada coincidencia

—Acabo de hablar con él sobre unos patrocinios con los que íbamos a cooperar y me entere de que estabas con el— Me sentía un poco vigilada, pero de seguro era mi imaginación. — Me dijo que estas con Akasuna no Sasori, que casualmente es el pelirrojo del bar de ayer. ¿Qué chistosa es la vida, verdad?— Espera, espera, espera.

— ¿Cómo sabes que él era Akasuna no Sasori? Siendo tu tan importante figura— Ayer no parecía conocerlo en lo más minino

—Tengo varios hoteles en Japón y para edificarlos investigue a varios arquitectos—Patrañas

—Que guardadito te lo tenías, que raro que me estés contestando todo, he Naruto— dejando de lado la emoción que tenia al escuchar su voz, el misterioso hecho de que supiera todo eso me estaba matando.

—Tienes razón, ahora solo regresa a casa; hablé con Sasuke y me dijo que hoy llegaría a casa temprano para estar contigo— Si claro, conmigo hoy y mi hermana mañana.

—No creo que Sasuke haya hecho esa sugerencia, Naruto— sentí dos presencias detrás de mí y vi a Kakashi salir corriendo de la sala despidiéndose de mí con la mano. ¿Pero qué diablos?

—Rosita, vamos a cenar— hablo bastante fuerte.

— ¿Es Sasori?—Nop.

—Deidara cállate, deja que termine con sus asuntos— Bueno al menos Naruto ya no tendría que preocuparse porque Sasori y yo estuviéramos solos.

— ¿Dónde está Kakashi?—se estaba poniendo de los nervios y estuchar su voz enojada me estaba poniendo a cien. Es que la voz de ese hombre hace maravillas conmigo. Bueno… todo el hombre

—Acaba de retirarse, parecía tener algo urgente— sentí tensión en las mejillas, hasta entonces noté que tenia una de las sonrisas mas enormes del mundo.

—¿Con quienes estas y que vas a hacer? (¿ó estás haciendo?)— Se escuchaba el ruido de la ciudad y supe que estaba manejando.

—Con Sasori y Deidara, ¿Sabes que es peligroso hablar por teléfono mientras conduces?— conociéndolo tenía un manos libres.

—¿Deidara Katsu?—estaba muy alarmado

—Deidara-san, ¿eres Katsu?— el solo asintió y supongo (por su expresión) que se puso bastante feliz de que supiera un poco de él. — Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes y por qué lo preguntas?—de verdad ¿que es lo que quería Naruto? No le encontraba explicación a su comportamiento, todo lo horrible que me dijo ayer en el auto, su preocupación por mi matrimonio, su encubrimiento a Sasuke y claro; su rechazo a mí.

—Sakura tienes que irte de ahí, Sasuke tiene una pésima relación con Deidara y si se entera de que estuviste con él, se pondrá furioso— Pero de que maravillosas noticias me voy enterando. Sonreí un poco más y se me entumeció la cara.

—Pues que mejor—Me gire y les guiñe un ojo a ambos.

—Sakura hoy es el único día que salgo más temprano gracias a Lee, por favor, solo vete a casa—Ya no escuchaba el ruido de la ciudad y el barullo de la gente.

—No quiero ir a casa Naruto—el encontrarme con Sasuke solo me revolvía el estomago.

—En algún momento se tiene que solucionar esto Saku— UGH! Lo odio por llamarme así, eso es chantaje. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y mis mejillas encenderse.

—Aun no puedo perdonarlo Naruto— y nunca lo haría.

—Bueno, lo entiendo, pero al menos no lo hagas mas difícil y solo por hoy hazme el enorme favor de no quedarte con esos dos—Escuche un cerrojo. Estaba en su casa. —Puedes pasar un rato con Ino o Hinata—yo sabía muy bien a donde iba a ir.

—Está bien, me voy. Te marco cuando llegue—a mi destino. Termine por guardar mi teléfono

— ¿Nos vamos?—Deidara paso su brazo por mi cintura hasta mi cadera. Me separe de él cómo pude.

—Lo siento chicos, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento y como mi anfitrión huyo, tendré que regresar a casa— una sonrisa de comercial era lo ideal para estas situaciones. El escultor iba a protestar pero lo detuvieron.

—Esta bien, pero a cambio me gustaría tener una forma de localizarte—Me lo pensé por un momento. ¿Por qué no? Le entregue mi tarjeta a ambos.

—Pensé que no me la darías a mi— tomo su largo cabello y con la liga de su muñeca dejo que le diera el visto bueno a su precioso rostro. Tenía aun más ganas de estar con él, por el simple hecho de que Sasuke lo odiaba. Estaba teniendo ideas retorcidas, pero todo esto es por culpa del Uchiha idiota.

—Espero que algún día me llamen, y por supuesto que te la iba a dar, mi pequeño Deidara— tenía una valentía increíble, seguro era por la felicidad que me dio hablar con Naruto.

—Cuenta con ello— El más alto se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla— No vemos Rosadita— Sasori tomo mi mano y le dio un casto beso. Ambos se alejaron de mí dándome una imagen de dos hombres guapos y exitosos y lo maravillosas que eran sus espaldas.

Regrese a mi auto y empecé a conducir.

Sería una maravillosa sorpresa. No estaba muy segura de que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero yo quería verlo.

Y que así sea.

.

.

.

* * *

**Me siento muy mal por impuntual.**


	5. Obtusa

**Hola!**

**Ya no me tarde tanto.**

**Bueno, aqui la continucion.**

**Si alguna lee mi otro fic me voy a tardar mas en subir la conti, pero espero sean un poco pacientes conmigo.**

* * *

**.**

Aparque frente al edificio colonial en un vecindario decente, nada lujoso pero bastante pacifico. Aspirar ese aire me relajaba. Mi visita era al inquilino del tercer piso en ese edificio de departamentos, enormes, cómodos, tranquilos y con una maravillosa vista a la puesta de sol contra un monte lejano y un enorme lago a unos cuantos cientos de metros. Creo que el licor aun tenia efecto en mi o era alguna extraña brujería sobre mí, que me hacia lo suficientemente valiente para llegar a pedir alojamiento a SU casa. Llame a la puerta y me abrió la puerta un rubio de cabello alborotado sin camisa y con pantalones para dormir con la más gloriosa cara de sorpresa.

Estoy muy segura que estuvimos viéndonos unos segundos de silencio perturbador. Unos cuadros discretos, pectorales firmes y duros, espalda ancha y larga, brazos acogedores y esas mejillas de peculiares marcas. Piel brillante y un poco tostada.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—la sorpresa en su rostro era preciosa. Yo por el contrario de él (que echaba humo por las orejas del coraje que estaba haciendo) estaba rebosante.

—Te dije que no quería estar en casa y tú dijiste que estaba bien, que me entendías—estiro el brazo y tomo una camisa de no sé dónde y se la puso. Buuuu.

—Y que te quedaras con Hinata o Ino, con alguna de tus amigas, incluso con tus padres para meditar lo de Sasuke—estaba cerrando la puerta poco a poco mientras hablaba conmigo

— ¿Estas con alguien? ¿Alguna "amiga" que no quieres que vea?—imposible disimular los celos

— ¡No!— se altero, parecía que lo estuviera acusando de algún delito.

—Entonces déjame pasar— empuje un poco la puerta, pero puso más resistencia, empecé a dudar que dijera la verdad sobre una tipeja que estuviera metida en su casa. — ¡Naruto!—Empuje un poco más, pero no cedía. —Perfecto, entonces pasare la noche en algún bar encontrando personas que si me aprecien. No te preocupes al contrario de lo que hiciste conmigo, a Sasuke le puedes contar todo, aunque estoy segura que se lo dirías aunque yo te pidiera que no lo hicieras. Solo le eres leal a él. —Estoy segura de que si Naruto no me dejaba quedarme, resignada regresaría a casa. Creo que el impuso de venir y ser así, se me pego del tal Deidara. Me contagio de su personalidad.

— ¡Sakura! No seas inmadura—me aleje de la puerta con pasos decididos, o lo mas que dejaron los tacones. Sentí un jalón en el brazo, me empujo hasta la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí—Sakura ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?— parecía atareado y con ganas de gritar. Me lamente un poco por ponerlo en esa situación.

NO, él se lo merece, por muy perfecto que sea, me mintió por años.

Al final yo no era su amiga, era la esposa de su mejor amigo y nada más.

Ganas de llorar no me faltaban y solo pude darle la espalda y limpiarme rápido lo que amenazaba con salir.

—Nada, tienes razón. No tengo nada que pedirte y tu nada que puedas darme. Ya ayer en el auto me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba saber. En algún momento llegue a pensar que éramos amigos pero entonces, hace unos cuantos instantes me di cuenta que eso, solo era algo que yo pensé. —Me gire a darle la cara y estaba con las manos en el rostro, frotándola fervientemente. —Pero…—Levanto la cara— solo por hoy déjame quedarme y llorar todo lo que no he podido Naruto. Ayer me entere que mi esposo me engañaba con mi hermana y por tu boca me voy dando cuenta que lo hace mucho antes de casados. Me duele el orgullo y el corazón Naruto. Lo que más me duele es saber que yo te consideraba mi amigo y ahora parece ser, que no era así. Solo por hoy, déjame llorar y ser una chida y no la Señora Uchiha como lo he sido todo este tiempo, siempre complaciendo a los demás. Quiero beber, cantar y llorar. ¿Puedo?—Parecía que iba a llorar, me sonrió y rápidamente me abrazo, enterrando mi nariz contra su cuello.

—Siempre que quieras— inhale fuerte y lo abrace también. Me separo de él y tenía una mirada de estar viendo a una niña perdida. — Si soy tu amigo, después hablaremos de eso, hoy es tu día de ser un hombre gordo que bebe cerveza, eructa y ve un partido de soccer—Se sentó en un banco de la barra cerca de la entrada, me reí por su comparación. No iba a hacer todo eso. — ¿Cómo quieres empezar tu día libre de todo?— Su sonrisa casi me deja ciega de lo sincera y bonita que era. Sin evitarlo la correspondí.

—Me encantaría una botella de Anís destilado, ropa cómoda, dulces y ropa cómoda. ¿Te parece bien?— Hizo una mueca graciosa de no estar de acuerdo con lo ultimo y a mí el cuerpo se me lleno de ganas de jalar de esas mejillas extrañar mientras besaba sus preciosos labios— jajaja Acaso quieres seguir viendo mi cuerpo, la ropa justa me queda bastante bien— era una broma pero no pensé que se lo tomara tan en serio. Se sonrojo.

—Claro que no, tonta. Iré a buscar algo para que te pongas y luego hacemos esas compras—Corrió despavorido detrás de una puerta corrediza, yo supuse que era su habitación.

Después de un minuto salió con una camiseta enorme (para mí) y unos shorts deportivos.

—Lo siento, no tengo gana que te quede. Cualquier otra cosa se te caería al primer paso que dieras—Me dedico una sonrisa radiante. Había bajado las defensas.

Me quite el suéter de punto gris lo lance por ahí, me quite los tirantes de los hombres

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! Hay muchas habitaciones para eso—Se sonrojo, agito una mano en mi dirección y con la otra se cubría la cara como que no queriendo la caso. Sakura ¿chan?

Con la mano sostuve la blusa, me puse la camisa que me prestó Naruto, deslice la blusa por mis caderas hasta que cayera hasta mis tobillos, la patee lejos de mí.

—Pero si nosotros somos amigos, así que no hay problema— En parte era venganza por lo de su secreto con Sasuke y por no insinuar que nosotros podríamos ser más que amigos.

Infantil, ya se.

—Pero Sakura-chan soy tu amigo, pero sigo siendo un hombre—me dio la espalda y cruzo los brazos. Parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche

—Entre amigos se practica la asexualidad—Ya que no me miraba desabotone la falta y cayó a mis tobillos, igual que con mi desdichada blusa, la falda la lance por algún lado.—Aunque también existen los amigos con beneficios—Ni siquiera tuve la intensión de decirlo con ese tono, pero así terminaron siendo las cosas.

Naruto se giro —¡Pero eso es…!—Se quedo callado , tan sorprendido como yo.

A la vista de Naruto quedaron unas maravillosas bragas.

Lo maravilloso de estar casada con Sasuke es que, cuando gastaba en lencería, gastaba en grande (aunque no hayamos tenido sexo en siglos).

Una bragas de encaje azul petróleo, parte de la colección de invierno de Andrés Sarda.

La camiseta de Naruto era amplia, pero no larga, apenas y me rozaba la cadera.

Después del micro infarto que (se noto) le dio, se giro hecho un tomate, trato de decir algo pero solo escuche balbuceos

—Perdón—Fue lo único que atine a decir y rápidamente me subí los shorts que me llegaban de la cintura a la rodilla.

Me amarre lo suelto de la camiseta a la cintura y a la vista solo quedaron mis brazos y mis pantorrillas.

—Lo siento Naruto, puedes voltearte ya—Aun estaba avergonzada y por el tono de su piel supe que el también.—Y perdón de nuevo… pero—Se giro y le señale los pies —Estos tacones me están matando

Se relajo, que guapo que era. Soltó una carcajada

—Ahora que te veo… esos shorts se te ven horribles— supongo que mi desfachatez no quedaba con mis tacones de metro y medio.

Está bien, hoy estoy de exagerada, pero es de entender si tengo a un espécimen como Naruto frente a mí, mientras me regala estas vistas de ojos brillantes y azules como el cielo, la piel bronceada y un tanto rojiza por la vergüenza y esos músculos que se tensaban al reírse.

—Aquí tienes—Cuando mire su mano tenía unas zapatillas de deporte, eran mías.

Después de casarme con Sasuke rentamos un departamento lujoso a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí. Naruto amablemente le había dicho que un departamento en su edificio (porque es de Naruto) estaba disponible para él. El señorito Uchiha se indigno y replico diciendo que era demasiado corriente para su reciente matrimonio.

Terminamos en ese horrible departamento, blanco por todos lados y frio hasta la muerte. O era tal vez que siempre estaba sola y por eso tenía esa horrible impresión de ese lujoso y gran departamento. Era un buen lugar para un soltero empedernido, pero Sasuke ya no era un soltero, tal vez un empedernido de las mujeres sí que seguía siendo.

Naruto y yo solíamos salir a correr por su vecindario cerca de las tres de la mañana. Varias veces invitamos a Sasuke pero igualmente decía que prefería el costoso gimnasio con entrenador personal. Varias veces después de correr el rubio y yo desayunábamos en su acogedor hogar y algunas veces de aquí mismo me iba al hospital.

Está bien, Uzumaki-chan y yo si éramos muy amigos después de todo.

—Te los dejaste la última vez que fuimos a correr, por ahora te servirán— después de atarme los cordones y lavarme el maquillaje de la cara, salimos (el con su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta gris y yo como ya dije, bastante fachosa).

Había un minisúper a unas cuantas calles de su edificio. Empezamos a llenar bolsas y bolsas de lo que fuera que se nos antojara.

Regresamos a caminando por las calles con seis bolsas llenas de licor y dulces. Hablando de tonterías y riendo como posesos. Claramente hubo momento en los que me gustaba quedarme un poco atrás y admirar su bien trabajado trasero.

Entramos a su departamento y sacamos todo sobre la mesa de café de la estancia frente a la pantalla de la televisión.

Cansados de cargar bolsas y de reír nos sentamos unos junto al otro en el sofá. Entre toda la reacción del rebote del los resortes su brazo termino rozando mi nuca. Ninguno de los dos no movimos, pero el momento de la risa se esfumo con bastante rapidez. Sus dedos empezaron a hacer círculos sobre mi cuello y nuestras miradas no dejaban de sacar chispas.

Era yo o esa tensión era… ¿sexual?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza— aparto su mano y yo recargue mi peso sobre el respaldo.

—Tal vez sea por esto—Con la palma de la mano rodeo el moño que continuaba intacto sobre mi cabeza.

—Quítalo—Estaba lo suficiente cómoda como para no querer moverme. Le dio un tiro y una cascada de cabello ondulado por el moño, me cayó sobre los hombros.

Cerré los ojos y me puse las manos sobre el rostro con pena, seguro me veía como medusa. —Debo verme horrible— por fin lo mire a la cara con las manos cubriéndome, pero con los dedos abiertos para ver su reacción.

La boca la tenía en una línea tensa y los ojos se vean más oscuros que antes. Esa era por mucho la mirada más intensa que un hombre me había echado, en toda la vida. Sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo alejar malos pensamientos y volvió en sí, bastante menos refrescado que antes.

—Elije una película mientras yo preparo las bebidas y pongo los dulces en un bol—se levanto y agarro todo lo de la mesita de café.

—A la orden—Esa expresión en Naruto fue… indescifrable. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que pudo haber pasado en su cabeza para poner ese tipo de expresión. Parecía enojado, pero con unos ojos brillantes y profundos.

No tenía sentido.

No pude evitar seguir pensando en el asunto mientras revisaba el repertorio de películas que tenía en un estante cerca de la pantalla.

Forrest Gump, The Intouchables, The Pianist, La Vita è Bella, Schindler's List, The Godfather, American History X, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, Scarface, The Blind Side, Fight Club, Le Concert, Catch Me If You Can, Nuovo Cinema Paradiso.

Naruto como siempre tenía buen gusto. Justo después de casarme, Naruto y yo teníamos la mejor de las relaciones, salíamos a correr, veíamos películas juntas, salíamos a comer en días libres. Todo lo hacíamos juntos.

Pero unos meses después de mudarme a mi actual residencia, dejo de llamarme, ya no salíamos juntos y muchos menos nos encontrábamos sin la presencia de Sasuke. Ugh, ya me estaba ganando la depresión al recordar.

Hoy sinceramente, no quería una película profunda y con significado o me echaría a llorar.

Seguí la lista hasta que…

—¡AJA!—Tome la película entre mi manos. No era precisamente una película divertida, pero tampoco era una para llorar a rienda suelta.

—Sakura ¿margarita ó piña colada?— ambos me llamaron la atención, también una cerveza, y un caballito de tequila o un trago de vodka… Ya se.

—Un Cosmopolitan— se sintió como humo sabor vainilla huyendo de entre mis labios.

Escuche una risita

—Bien, pero igual prepare margaritas y piña colada por si se te antoja al rato—Regreso con una jarra de margarita en la mano y en la otra una botella de Glengoyne 40 Year Old Single Malt.

— ¿De donde sacaste eso y con los riñones de quien lo pagaste?— se boto de la risa y puso un vaso de cristal precioso justo a un lado de la bonita botella. Este día había tenido a Naruto con la sonrisa plantada en la cara y esta sensación que tenía cuando lo veía era mil veces mejor que cualquier polvo que haya tenido con Sasuke… y con cualquiera.

—Lo pague con mis días libres y es la única botella de licor que había aquí antes de que llegaras con tus caprichitos—se sentó en el sofá

—Supongo que lo vas a beber ahora ¿porque…?—se acomodo en su lugar

—Porque soy guapo— ninguna mentira, pero no una buena razón. O tal vez sí. Verlo presumir y bromear de esa manera me movía la tierra—Bueno, ¿Ya elegiste que vamos a ver?

—Sí, esta — le mostré la pequeña caja.

—¿Toy Story 3?—le pasaron mil expresiones por la cara. Todas igual de adorables y compungidas.

—¿Te da pena tener una película para niños ó no la quieres ver?— Nunca tuve la oportunidad de verla y ese era el momento que el destino me tenía preparado. Naruto y yo teníamos la costumbre (teníamos) de ver películas infantiles. De vez en cuando unas más de culto pero para niños sobre todo. No era porque estuviera particularmente interesada en la trama ni nada por el estilo, mejor dicho era que, me imaginaba a mis hijos viendo esas películas conmigo mientras se reían y lloraban por lo conmovedor de la historia, el padre de mis hijos se reiría y sus ojos azules me verían con amor al pensar que nuestros hijos disfrutaban las mismas películas de las cuales nosotros habíamos hecho de igual manera.

Pero así no eran las cosas y yo estaba casada con el idiota de Sasuke.

—Ninguna de las dos, solo que… te recomiendo que no bebas antes ni durante la película— ¿Qué demonios?

.

.

.

Un rato después, estaba medio borracha y llorando a mares

—Yo también deje a mis juguetes cuando entre a la universidad— Naruto estaba tan sobrio como al principio aunque se haya tomado unos cuantos vasos de su costoso licor.

—Tranquila, al final no fueron incinerados—soltó una risilla que me dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Soy una horrible persona!— me lance contra su pecho y resonó una risa discreta y grave.

—No lo eres, Sakura—Levanto mi mentó y su cálido aliento me sabia como a menta y licor contra mi nariz.

Nuestros ojos no se separaban, tenía los ojos destellantes, la expresión expectante. Se veía como un dios que bajo del mismísimo Olimpo para verme solo a mí. Se relamió los labios y eso fue suficiente…

Me separe de él y me pase una mano por la cara.

Seguro eran las margaritas que me hacían ver cosas que en realidad no estaban pasando. Cuando uno bebe su libido se levanta por la eliminación momentánea de las inhibiciones.

Me levante del sillón y sin voltear a mirarlo me dirigí al tocador. Estaba segura que si lo miraba, con esos ojos brillantes, ardientes de deseo (que era mi imaginación) seguro no me importaba cuanto se resistiera con tal de tenerlo al menos una noche.

Tome el picaporte y estuve a punto de girarlo cuando me detuvo su voz

—No me dejes Sakura—No me gire, seguro había escuchado mal. Seguí y abrí un poco la puerta— Te amo.

Ok.

Ahora no estaba segura si era él el que estaba muy borracho ó yo por imaginarme esas cosas.

Y aunque fuera un sueño.

Dios bendiga el Glengoyne..

.

.

.

* * *

**Si alguna tenia curiosisdad de porque le puse asi al capitulo, es porque Sakura es un poco (muy) lenta al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto, creo que todas ya notaron lo que siente por ella. **

**Obtusa: Se aplica a la persona que es lenta en comprender las cosas más simples.**


End file.
